1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ventilation system, and particularly, to an adjustable ventilation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often have ventilation systems with fans for heat dissipation, and the fans of the ventilation system blow hot air out of the electronic device. However, when some of the fans are not in use or breakdown, the hot air may flow back to the electronic device through the disabled fans, and thus reducing the cooling efficiency of the ventilation systems.
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable ventilation system that overcomes the problem.